


Don't Knock It 'til you Try it

by TheRhinkyMermaid



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Stories, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Tags May Change, rhink, very rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRhinkyMermaid/pseuds/TheRhinkyMermaid
Summary: A fan sends Rhett a fan fiction, normally he doesn't read those but now he is OBSESSED. Link doesnt know whats wrong and rhett wont tell him, but he is determined to find out.





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of many more to come, proofread to the best of my ability, if anyone would like to proofread future chapters for me please let me know in the comments!

Link looked over at his friend in the passenger seat, he wanted to ask him again what he was doing on his phone that was so much more important than talking about todays episode. He looked out at the traffic they were sitting in and sighed. This had been going on for weeks, had he done something wrong? Rhett had been staring at his phone at every opportunity he had, after filming, in the office, and even on the car rides to and from work. He had gone so far as to have his phone on the table during dinner the other night and every time Link had asked him about it he would just look up and say “oh sorry man” and put the phone away. Link had wracked his brains to figure out what he could be doing, he wasn’t typing or texting so he couldn’t possibly be talking to anyone. He wasn’t staring blankly at the screen watching videos or moving his fingers to play a game. He was just staring at the phone, sometimes he would chuckle, or say something like “oh, ok” under his breath and it was driving Link crazy.  
They pulled into the studio and Link got out of the car, grabbed his bag and started to walk toward the door. He looked over his shoulder and Rhett still hadn’t gotten out of the car.   
“Come on man, it’s time to go in!” Link shouted at him 

 

Rhett jerked his head up to look at his friend, and then looked around the car and blushed. He jumped out of the car quickly almost hitting his head on the ceiling in the process. He hurriedly walked over to Link to put the code into the door, he knew Link didn’t remember it and that must be why he was getting so frustrated with him. He loved Links grumpy face, that furrowed brow over those sky blue eyes.  
He laughed and said “What’s wrong buddyroll? What’s on the agenda for today?”  
“You would already know that if you had listened to anything I was saying on the way in, man” Link quipped back at him.  
Link brushed by him, Rhett hadn’t even been aware that Link had spoken at all on the way in, he was going to have to tell him what he had been reading and why he couldn’t tear himself away from it but he didn’t know how to bring it up. So he just dropped his head and sighed, following his best friend into the studio.  
The show went well, everyone seemed happy with the taste test they’d preformed and after the show Link was nowhere to be found.   
Maybe he’s gone up to the loft for a quick nap, Rhett thought to himself as he walked to their shared office to work. Rhett sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, it would be so much easier to explain his fixation to Link if he would just send him the link to what he was reading. He had discovered a website called “Archive of Our Own”, it had been sent to him by an obsessive fan and normally he wouldn’t have even opened it in an attempt to keep himself from reading such things. But the title had really caught his eye and he thought it might be an interesting read to see how he and Link would have met In an alternate universe. But after he had read one, he wanted to read more. And the more he read, the more he wanted to see and do the things described in such vivid detail. He could feel his heart aching to be with Link, even to be in the same room as him, to feel his body heat and smell his familiar scent. He allowed himself to get lost in another story.

Link pulled into the studio parking lot, he had practically run to the car after the shoot so that he could go get some real food to wash the taste of pig anus out of his mouth. He shuddered just thinking about the taste of the fish eyeballs they had tried. He had also needed some time to think about how to confront Rhett about his recent obsession with his phone. He shook his head in frustration, maybe he could bribe Rhett into talking about it, he grabbed the McDonalds bag and headed into the studio.  
As he entered their office, Rhett didn’t even look up at him, he was fixated on his computer screen. It looked like he was reading something but what could he possibly be so into that he didn’t even notice the office door open and close. Link studied Rhett’s face, his eyes were hooded, and his tongue quickly flicked out over his lower lip. God, Link thought to himself, he looks so hot when he does that.  
Link quickly dispelled those thoughts and cleared his throat loudly “Hey man I brought us some real food!”  
Rhett snapped himself out of it and a blush quickly covered his cheeks. “I was wondering where you ran off to, were the fish eyeballs too much for you?” he tried to sound like he was joking but his voice was too dry from 30 minutes of not speaking.   
“uh yeah, I couldn’t seem to get the taste out of my mouth so I thought you would be in the same boat” Link replied handing a couple burgers to his buddy.  
“Listen man I have been meaning to talk to you about something” Link started  
Oh god, he knows, Rhett thought to himself, he knows and he is going to tell me how disgusting I am.  
“Its not what you think man, I’m not like that” Rhett blurted out.  
Link looked confused “Not like what?” He asked “I was going to ask you why you’ve been on your phone every waking minute for the last two weeks”   
“oh” Rhett sighed and put his head in his hands.  
Link quickly went from frustrated to concerned and he went over an put a hand on his friends shoulder “What is eating at you bo, you can tell me anything, whatever is bothering you I want to help!”   
Rhett lifted his head to look at Links face, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were pleading with him to just tell the truth, he had to look away “I don’t even know how to tell you”  
“Rhett, we’ve been best friends our whole lives, what could you possibly tell me that I wouldn’t understand” Link said softly “Did something happen?”  
“Not exactly” Rhett said softly “A fan sent me something”  
Link laughed “Oh come on man that happens all the time, how bad could it be?”  
Rhett just shook his head, giving in, and glanced at his computer screen that had changed to the screen saver.   
“Is it on there” Link asked, concern creeping back into his voice.  
Rhett just nodded “You can look at it if you want, I’ll be in the kitchen eating if you still want to be friends after what you see” and he walked out of their office, quietly closing the door behind him.  
Link was baffled, he had never seen Rhett behave this way. He was worried about his buddy and almost wanted to just walk into the kitchen and tell Rhett that it didn’t matter what he had seen, he would always be his friend no matter what. But the other part of him was dying to just jiggle the mouse and see what was behind that screen saver, what could it possibly be that had Rhett in such state.   
Rhett took his time walking to the kitchen, talking to his friends and employees, making sure that everyone was having a good day. After all this was probably the last time he would walk through these offices as the man he had come in as today, if he ever walked through them at all after this. When he finally reached the kitchen he slumped into a chair, not even caring that his legs didn’t fit under the table. He stared down at his burgers, the last food that Link would ever buy for him and he tried to hold back his tears.


	2. Well, What do you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will be longer after this

Link sat down at Rhett’s desk, he didn’t know what to expect, if he was expecting anything. He slowly reached out as his curiosity got the better of him and tapped the space bar. The computer hummed to life and a webpage filled the screen, Link read the Url “An Archive of our own”.   
Rhett’s been reading? He thought to himself. He scanned the page and paused as he saw both or their names at the top in the description of whatever article this was. Then It dawned on him, this is fan fiction, this isn’t just fan fiction, this is explicit, sexual, fanfiction. Link took a deep breath and began to read.  
“Link could feel Rhetts beard brush against his face as he leaned in to kiss him again. He loved the clean woodsy smell of the big man as he leaned down to press his soft lips against Links own. He felt he could get lost in this man, his touch, his smell, his taste. Rhett gently and possessively held the back of Links head, brushing his fingertips through his soft styled hair. Link groaned softly as Rhett flicked his tongue across the entrance of Link’s mouth. The smaller man pressed his body against his lovers chest and slowly trailed his fingers up Rhett’s back and shoulders until they came to rest around the tall ones neck. Rhett backed him up against the wall and lifted him up so that the wall would do most of the work and not injure his back. Link wrapped his legs around his waist feeling the gentle giant press the his arousal against him as he kissed him firmly against the wall. All the while drawing small noises from Link as he sucked on his lower lip and moved down to start biting and kissing his neck. Link let out a low moan as Rhett started to trace his collar bone with his tongue, feeling his beard tickling every inch of skin he touched and setting Link on fire.”  
Link had to tear himself away, he could feel the cold sweat on his forehead, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he could feel himself straining against his jeans. He jumped up from the desk, he couldn’t sit still right now he had to get up, he had to move. Did Rhett actually think of him this way? He wondered, did he actually want to do any of this or was he just fantasizing about him because he thought that his best friend in the whole world would never acknowledge the unspoken tension.  
Suddenly he remember that Rhett was still in the kitchen, alone, he couldn’t imagine the emotional turmoil that was going on inside Rhett right now and he wanted, no, he needed to make it better.  
He walked through the studio the same way Rhett had, greeting his employees, laughing at jokes, slowly making his way to the kitchen. It dawned on him that he was walking through a familiar place as if it was a new experience, he was hyper aware of all the people around him and he had no idea what he was expecting or what was waiting for him in the kitchen. What could he possibly do that would communicate everything that he felt in this moment?

Rhett sat at the table, it had been about 15 minutes, more than enough time for link to discover his secret. He couldn’t imagine what Link was going to say to him, if Link was even going to say anything. How long should he wait here before he just left? He stood up from the table and as he did he heard laughter and voices coming from the office area. Link had come out of the office he realized, were they laughing about what Link had read? Link wouldn’t do that to him would he? He braced himself against the sink, his legs were too weak with emotion for him to even think about trying to leave now. He heard a knock on the wall.  
“Knock Knock” Link said as he walked slowly into the kitchen area.  
Rhett met his eyes briefly before looking back down at the counter he was holding on to for dear life.   
Link crossed the kitchen briskly and stopped mere inches away from the larger man. Rhett could feel his presence next to him and couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye, the most he could manage was to turn his body so that he was facing his friend without actually looking at him. What happened next was something Rhett had never expected from this scenario, Link wrapped him in the biggest hug he could manage, pulling the tall one in close and holding him there until the warmth and comfort of his body has restored Rhetts breathing to normal.   
After he felt enough time had passed Link pulled away and looked up on the other man bewildered face.  
“What does this mean” Rhett said looking down at his friend, confused.  
“I don’t want you to feel like you need to hide things like this from me” Link replied “I’ve read our fan fiction before, gosh, our wives tell me about it all the time”  
“They do?” Rhett asked weakly  
“Of course they do” Link said lightly   
Before he could continue Rhett asked “Why has no one ever talked to me about this?”  
“Well… you have always been so sensitive to this sort of thing I guess they never thought to bring it up, we all know that you avoided it at all costs!” Link explained.  
Rhett sighed, he had made quite a show of not wanting to read anything of this nature, that is, until he had.   
“Link, I think reading it has done something to me, every time I see you it’s almost all I can think about” he whispered  
Link looked at him, carefully choosing his words “Is this” he paused “Is this a fantasy? Or is it something that you want to happen?”  
Rhett inhaled sharply, did he hear what he thought he just heard? “Just because you want something doesn’t mean you can have it” he said sadly “We have families, we have wives”  
Link smiled at him “Oh I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you” he smirked “From what Christy has told me they are actually really into this and I think they have seen this coming for a long time”   
Rhett looked him in the eye to see if he was serious and he didn’t see a flicker of doubt on his friends face. He thought about it for a moment and then replied “I don’t want to force you into anything”  
Link could see his uncertainty, there was only one way to fix everything. The electricity in the air was palpable, Link reached his hand out to caress the taller mans bearded cheek. Even as slowly as he had moved he still managed to startle Rhett who jerked his head up to look into Links eyes.  
No turning back  
No regrets  
Link pulled Rhett down and pressed his lips against the other mans in the softest, sweetest kiss. As their lips touched Rhett couldn’t believe the softness of the lips enveloping his, or the roughness of the stubble surrounding them. He put his hand on the small of Links back, encircling his tiny waist. He pulled him in so that every available part of their bodies was touching. He slipped his tongue into Links mouth and it was just as magical as he had thought it would be, Link moaned softly just as he imagined he would. Link tried to convey everything he was feeling in the way he kissed his buddy. All the feelings they had suppressed for so long were all bubbling to the surface and just as he had read he pulled Rhett toward the kitchen counter and hopped up so that he was sitting on it. Doing this had brought him to Rhett’s height and now Rhett was kissing him roughly, biting his lip, eyes half closed, pupils blown out almost growling into Links mouth  
“Uh hey guys, maybe you should get a room for that?” Came a voice from the door to the kitchen.  
Rhett became forcefully aware that all of their employees and friends were still in the building and that he was passionately making out with his co-star on the kitchen counter where all of the employees food in prepared. He looked to Link for help, but Link was just a speechless as he was.   
“I mean we all knew it was going to happen but in the kitchen guys? Really?” a new voice said.  
Link looked over sheepishly to see Chase and Stevie staring incredulously at them.  
“Have you lost the ability to speak?” Stevie asked laughing at them.  
Rhett and Link nodded dumbly.   
“It’s ok we’re all done filming for the day I just thought you might want to know that” Stevie replied  
Rhett found his voice and said “Thanks for the update Stevie I really appreciate it! I think we’re gonna call it a day”  
“I think you had better” she laughed glancing at Links glassy-eyed expression.  
Rhett agreed and asked “Ready to get out of here buddy roll?”  
That snapped Link out of it and he nodded, hopping off the counter. He took a deep breath and followed Rhett out of the studio.


	3. Unsupervised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone again

Link found it difficult to concentrate on his driving while he still had the taste of Rhett on his tongue. They were sitting in afternoon rush hour with no real destination. For the first time in weeks, Rhett didn’t have his phone in his hand, he was looking out the window humming a tune that Link vaguely recognized. The brunette was trying to process all the emotions that he was feeling, shock, lust, concern, anxiety, and absolute bliss. Kissing Rhett hadn’t been the same as kissing Christy, It wasn’t better or worse, it was new and unexpected and perfect. He felt like a teenager again, he could feel Rhett’s body heat just inches away, he could hear his voice humming quietly, but most of all he could smell his familiar, comforting scent and it was almost too much for him. 

“So where are we going bo?” Rhett asked breaking the silence in the car.

Link didn’t know how to answer that question, there were so many things that he wanted to do. He wanted to take Rhett somewhere they could be alone and explore all of the things that Rhett had read, he wanted to just keep driving so that they would never lose this perfect contentment they had between them right now, and he also wanted to tell their wives as soon as possible so that he could retain some sense of normalcy and routine in his life. He didn’t know which answer would be best for their current situation so he diverted the decision to Rhett.

“What do you think we should do?” he replied “I honestly don’t know what would be best”

“Oh are you over thinking this man?” Rhett asked him fearing he had screwed Link up somehow.

“You know I always do” Link retorted more harshly than he intended.

“Would you feel better if we just went home?” Rhett asked cautiously “Christy brought the kids over to our place to hangout today I bet their all still there for dinner”

“Would you be okay with that?” Link asked him seriously, knowing how fragile Rhett had been just an hour ago. 

“I think I’m up to it if you’re there with me” Rhett replied softly reaching over to touch Links hand.

Link smiled back at him, with everything thing Rhett had been through today, if he was still willing to make this happen the right way, Link could surely go home without having a complete mental break down.  
Rhett asked suddenly “What are we going to tell them?”

Link thought about it for a moment and gave the best answer he could think of “The truth.”

As they pulled into the McLaughlin’s driveway Link was surprised to see neither of the other cars there.

“I thought you said they would be here today” he said looking at Rhett 

Rhett looked just as confused and replied “They were supposed to be, let me call Jessie”

He pulled out his phone and proceeded to call her only to find out that they had taken the kids out to the mall for the day and wouldn’t be back ‘til later as they were now stuck in traffic as well. Jessie begged Rhett to make something on the grill and with the promise of fresh steaks in the fridge he absolutely agreed. 

The boys walked through the house to the kitchen and started preparing the steaks for the grill. Well, mostly Rhett doing the work and cleaning up after Link as the smaller man tried his best to help.

“I’m sorry man, I really don’t know anything about cooking” Link sighed as he cleaned the last of his mess from the counter.

Rhett laughed at him “Your poor wife, no wonder she doesn’t let you in the kitchen”

They both cracked up at the thought of Link unsupervised with cooking equipment.

Link shook his head with laughter and looked up at his best friend “I don’t want this to change”

Rhett looked down at him, his expression changing to sadness “Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to. If you don’t want more, I…” he trailed off looking away.

“No Rhett, look at me, I absolutely want more but I don’t want to lose our friendship in the process.” Link said being serious.

“I promise I wont ever let us lose that” Rhett replied pulling Link into an embrace.

Hugging Rhett was always one of Links favorite things but to be hugged by him was even better than initiating it himself. He felt the long, strong arms wrap around him and his face was pressed tightly to the large mans chest. His woodsy, soapy scent was overwhelming, and the heat from his body made Link tingle to his core. 

Link pulled back and looked up at him “We do have some time before the girls get here” he said teasingly “and the grill isn’t even heated up yet”

Rhett smiled down at him and leaned down slowly to press his lips to the smaller mans. Link could feel the electricity again, his whole body felt like it was on fire, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck and pressed his lips against the other man’s harder than he had before. Rhett moaned at his sudden aggression and bit Links bottom lip while tilting his head to get a better angle. Rhett slipped his hands under Link’s shirt to run his fingers over his tapered waist and muscular chest. The brunette groaned at the contact, it felt like trails of fire being lit in every place the fingers touched. Link reached up to run his fingers through the tall one’s amber hair and pulled it to bring his head even closer.   
Link was hard as a rock, he could feel himself straining against the confines of his jeans, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening, he had to ask.

“How far do you want this to go” he asked Rhett, his voice husky with arousal.

Rhett looked down at him through eyes hooded with lust “I want you to fuck me” he said suddenly very serious

Link had expected this but not so soon, but he wasn’t about to say no. 

“where?” was all Link could manage to ask.

“Spare bedroom” Rhett grunted at him pulling him down the hallway “We can see the driveway from there too just in case”

Link only managed to nod in response as Rhett pushed him down onto the bed. Rhett pulled Links shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor, he pulled his own shirt off and tossed it there as well. He couldn’t help it, kissing Link was like a drug and all he wanted was more, it was so much better than he had ever imagined it. He pressed his lips roughly to Links, pinning him against the bed. He slowly worked his way from the brunettes lips, to his jaw and planted kisses down to his throat where he nipped playfully.   
Link moaned loudly, the sensations were almost more than he could stand. Rhett’s bread was so soft and his kisses were so passionate. Then he felt it, the sensation that pushed him over the edge, he felt the long thick length of the mans arousal pressed against his thigh. Link adjusted his hips a little bit so that his hardness could easily touch the other man’s, he gave an experimental, gentle grind with his hips granting him a long low groan from the bearded man. 

Rhett was breathing heavily, he had stopped his work Links neck when he felt the pressure. There it was again, he felt his best friends hard cock grinding against his and it was pushing him over the edge, if he didn’t get out of these jeans the pressure alone was going to make him cum. He sat back on his knees and undid his jeans quickly pushing them down to his ankles. When he looked up at Link he couldn’t help but admire how undone he had made him. Links hair was all tousled, his face was flushed, eyes hooded and pupils blown out. Rhett reached forward and slowly undid Links jeans, purposefully dragging his hand down the length of Links imprisoned erection. Link moaned at the contact and rutted his hips up as Rhett slowly removed the jeans and pulled his boxers off, tossing them next to the other clothes. They admired each other for a few seconds, rock hard, glistening with a sheen of sweat, that was all it took.

“Have you done this before” Rhett asked  
Link shook his head.

“I haven’t either, but I have read about how to do it” Rhett replied

“Are you sure you want this?” Link asked him, sitting up on his elbows

“Absolutely” Rhett replied kissing him gently.

“Tell me what to do” Link said simply, ready for instruction

“You’re going to have to loosen me up” Rhett said cautiously watching Links expression.

Link nodded “Get on your hands and knees” he commanded

Rhett turned around to face the end of the bed and did as he was told.

“The lube is in the drawer to you left” he told Link.

Link grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers as well as, probably too much, on Rhett. Rhett jumped at the sudden cold liquid.  
“sorry” Link said quickly using one finger to rub the lube around the rim of Rhett’s asshole. This caused Rhett to moan softly at the pressure and his dick twitched between his legs. Link continued working the soft rim of Rhett’s opening as he reached underneath of him to wrap his hand around his friends’ cock for the first time. Rhett bucked into his hand, almost whimpering at the sensation. The movement caused Links index finger to dip into Rhett’s entrance for the first time. Rhett gasped and froze, the feeling of Links finger entering him was nothing like he had expected it to be, it was warm and tight and it almost burned but he wanted more. 

“Are you ok” Link asked him 

“So good” Rhett moaned “don’t stop”

Link smiled and started to run his hand up and down Rhett’s length, working his finger in farther.  
“more” Rhett demanded

Link added more lube and another finger, slowly working him open.  
“roll over!” Link commanded using the authoritative voice from earlier.

Rhett rolled his body over, allowing Link to sit between his legs. Link looked directly into his eyes, Bright blue eyes staring directly into Rhett’s soul as he lowered his mouth on to Rhett’s throbbing member. Rhett tried to buck up into Links mouth but Link wouldn’t let him, he used his hand and mouth to slowly pump Rhett’s rigid cock as he worked a third finger into his asshole. Rhett was writhing on the bed as this point, insane with pleasure and discomfort, babbling nonsense about all the ways he wanted to take Link’s dick into his body.   
Link couldn’t take it any longer, he needed to be inside Rhett, he needed to make him his own. Rhett’s whole was so tight and Link was so hard he was now throbbing painfully waiting for release. He pulled his fingers out slowly, admiring Rhett’s pitiful whimpers as he was now empty. He covered his cock in lube and rubbed his own length a few times to make sure it was completely covered, before he lined himself up with Rhett’s pink puffy hole. As he slowly applied pressure he felt Rhett give underneath him. A long throaty moan come from the bearded man as Links cock opened and filled him. His hole was so tight that Link didn’t know how he wasn’t in pain, but he kept pushing himself in until he felt his hips touch Rhett’s ass cheeks.  
Rhett couldn’t believe this was happening, he felt as though Link was tearing him apart, the pain and pleasure was unbearable, he didn’t know if he was going to cum or explode. Slowly the pain faded, and a fullness took its place. He could feel every vein and ridge of Links cock throbbing inside of him causing his own rock-hard arousal to throb and jump as it laid on his stomach. Link was looking down at him to make sure what he was doing was okay. Rhett nodded and slowly he felt Link start to move. He saw fireworks behind his eyes as he felt every part of his body responding to the movement. Suddenly something happened, Link had hit a spot inside of him that he hadn’t known was there.

“Oh My god” Rhett gasped grabbing at Links hips “right there, right there, please!”

Link knew it must have been his prostate and he did his best to speed up and hit it again.  
Rhett moaned and cried out for Link to keep going. Rhett’s body arched up and he didn’t know what this feeling was but it was absolutely amazing. He could feel it building and building until suddenly his throbbing cock exploded, shooting cum all over his chest. Rhett saw stars as he moaned and spasmed under Link  
Link gasped he had just made Rhett cum without touching his dick. It was too much, He couldn’t hold on, he groaned and fucked Rhett’s ass as hard as he could releasing himself inside the spent man beneath him. Collapsing on top of Rhett, Link sighed contentedly he could feel the blondes pulse racing under his skin as the lay together. They didn’t say a word to each other, blissfully unaware of the world around them. Rhett finally gathered the strength to wrap his long arms around Link and hold him tight, trying to convey everything he was feeling with his touch. 

Link hummed against his chest and was just starting to close his eyes when Rhett suddenly said

“Oh shit the grill!” and rolled Link off of him so he could jump up.

“Oh shit the Girls!” Link said scrambling for his pants.

They met each other concerned gaze as they heard the sound of a car door slamming in the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! This chapter was so much fun to write!


End file.
